


Big Ol' Mo

by SolitaryScaup



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy ending though I swear, M/M, Slurs, and also because he loves ian, early in their "relationship", fake relationship (kind of), i mean it's pre-existing but mickey wants to take it further, just to piss terry off, set some time after the first time ian and mickey bang, terry obviously gets pissed off and beats the shit out of ian and mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryScaup/pseuds/SolitaryScaup
Summary: Mickey gets tired of his father calling him a faggot and decides to show him one.





	1. Scissors Beats Paper

Mickey and Mandy were sitting on the couch playing _Halo_ when their father came stumbling in the house. They both sighed and gave each other knowing looks as he began to wobble slightly. He held his stomach and hunched over, vomiting on the floor. 

“Somebody get the fuck over here and clean this,” he said with a slurred voice. Mickey and Mandy paused the game and did rock-paper-scissors to see which one of them would have to do it. 

_One, two, three._

“Shit,” Mickey sighed.

“Scissors beats paper, dickface,” Mandy said triumphantly. 

“Whatever,” he said as he got up and grabbed a towel. He walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle and then returned to the puddle of vomit. He got on his knees and wiped the floor, then dumped some water on the spot. 

“Look at you on your knees like some faggot,” Terry said laughing. “You blow your boyfriend like that?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and finished cleaning. _Fuck you, old man. You don’t know the half of it_ , he thought. He threw the towel away and returned to the couch. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked some more?” Mandy said confidently.

“Fuck you, you wish,” Mickey replied. She was right, though. She was handing his ass to him. 

“You even play video games like a faggot. Your fucking sister is beating your ass,” Terry said, mocking Mickey. He knew he should just ignore it, but he couldn’t for some reason. Probably because he was right. 

He thought of Ian and his stupid fucking freckles and that stupid-ass smile he always had on his face for some reason. His cute fucking face. 

As his mind wandered, Mandy continued to kick his ass in the game. He only realized when he heard his father laughing again. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, what are you doing? Daydreaming about fucking your boyfriend?”

Mickey threw the controller across the room and Mandy jumped. 

“Jesus, Mickey,” she said, confused, “the hell was that for?” Terry continued laughing.

“He probably is a fucking faggot. Are you a faggot, son?” he asked provocatively. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey huffed and stormed into his room. Mandy watched him, concerned, then flipped her father off once he passed out.

Once in his room, Mickey began to devise a plan that would hopefully get his father arrested again. Since he was on probation, it wouldn’t be that hard. 

_Fucker’s gonna pay. He’s gonna wish he never fucking called me that_ , he thought as he paced his room. He considered his options and weighed them carefully in his mind before coming to a conclusion.

He had to date Ian Gallagher.

Just to piss his father off, of course. There’s no way he’d do all that gross girly shit with him for any other reason. 

He grabbed his coat and sprinted to the Kash and Grab.


	2. Duty Call

Ian drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for something, anything to happen. He hadn’t seen a customer in twenty minutes and he was growing tired of staring at the same stocked shelves. 

Seconds later, as if his desperate thoughts were heard, Mickey Milkovich came bursting through the door out of breath. Ian wasn’t sure if he was there for a quick fuck or to beat him up for something. 

“Is this a booty call?” he asked with a smug grin. 

“More like a fuckin' duty call. I’m just here to talk. Unless you wanna do somethin’ else real quick,” he said, his eyebrows raised. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Ian speechless. “Forget it. I need a favor,” he demanded, not thinking to ask for one like people normally do. Ian nodded.

“Sure. What is it?” he asked cautiously. Mickey bit his lip, only now realizing how stupid his plan was going to sound. 

“Alright this is fucking stupid and you don’t get to say shit about it or else I’ll knock your fuckin’ teeth in.” Ian squinted his eyes and smiled, his curiosity almost killing him at this point. 

“Cut that shit out, man,” Mickey said after seeing his face. Ian smiled even more. 

“Whatever,” Mickey continued. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can piss my dad off and hopefully get him to beat the shit out of me so he can get his ass thrown back in prison,” he said, not pausing for a breath. “And I’m taking a fucking Snickers bar. Meet me at my place tomorrow morning at 9,” he said, grabbing the Snickers bar. He flipped Ian off on his way out. 

Ian sat in silence for a few minutes, smiling to himself. 

_Well shit_ , he thought. _His boyfriend_.


	3. We Can Take Him

Mickey cursed under his breath as he left the store. 

“Well, that was pretty fuckin’ stupid,” he said to himself. “Fuckin’ Gallagher probably thinks I wanna make out with him and call him every goddamn night or something.” He tried to ignore the fact that those things didn’t necessarily sound too horrible. 

It was dark when he got back home. His father was still passed out on the chair and the house smelled faintly of his vomit. Mickey spit on him and went to the kitchen to grab a few beers. He went to his room and laid on his bed after taking a few chugs of beer. He stared at his ceiling and tried to stop himself from thinking about all of the things he and Ian would be doing soon. 

_If he tries to hold my fuckin’ hand I’m gonna break all his goddamn fingers_ , he lied to himself. The truth was that Mickey had been craving a connection to Ian that wasn’t just sex, but he was too scared to admit it to himself. What made it worse (or better) was that he knew Ian wanted the same thing. 

\-----

Ian had closed the shop at around 11 that night, the previous conversation (or lack thereof) with Mickey replaying in his head. He couldn’t stop smiling, but it wasn’t like he wanted to. All of his moments with Mickey had been for sex and he was starting to doubt his actual importance to him. He knew that Mickey asking for a fake relationship was just as good as him asking for a real one, so he eagerly planned out romantic things for them to do. For some reason, he felt as though Mickey would need some help with that. 

He was in his room writing down ideas when Lip walked in. He hadn’t noticed because he had been so absorbed in the thought of actually kissing Mickey Fucking Milkovich. Lip coughed to get Ian’s attention.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked. 

“Mickey asked me to be his pretend boyfriend so his dad could beat the shit out of him and go back to prison, so I’m trying to think of cute shit we could do to piss him off,” Ian answered calmly. Lip stared at him, unable to say anything for a few moments.

“Wow. That’s uh...that’s fucked, man. Good luck,” he said, almost laughing. 

“I don’t think we’ll need it. Terry’s pretty strong but we can take him. And if not, the cops won’t be too far away,” Ian said confidently.

“I meant with Mickey,” Lip said smirking. Ian smiled.

“Yeah. Thanks.”


	4. Take Me to Dinner First

Ian woke the next morning with his mind already buzzing. 

_Was he serious? What if he’s just fucking with me? No, he wouldn’t. Well, he would...but I don’t think he is._

He yawned and stretched, then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was surprisingly unoccupied. After he finished brushing his teeth, he began to comb his hair. Lip walked in and saw him.

“Jesus. You’re actually serious about this, huh?” he asked in disbelief. Ian only nodded because he felt that if he opened his mouth words would not be the first thing to come out. 

“Shit, man. You said it was only pretend, right? That’s good. Nothing to worry about. Worst that could happen is the little shithead actually enjoys it,” Lip said with emphasis on _actually_. 

“Or Mickey _doesn’t_ enjoy it and his dad beats the shit out of both of us real bad,” Ian said, clearly worried. Lip shrugged and ruffled Ian’s hair. 

“Just be careful. If he hurts you I’m obliged to kick his ass, and that’s not something I look forward to doing.”

“He’ll probably be in prison by the time we’re done, but good luck with that,” Ian said with a bitter laugh.

“Again, I meant Mickey,” Lip said, smiling softly. Ian looked down at the floor and smiled. 

“Right,” he said, looking up. “Thanks.”

\-----

Terry was already at The Alibi by 8, so Mickey had the rest of the day to plan this shit with Ian. He hurried mindlessly around the house, not even noticing he had begun to pick up trash that was just scattered throughout. He realized what he was doing when Mandy walked into the kitchen half-asleep. 

“The hell are you doing, Mick? You’re never up this early. Holy shit...are you... _cleaning_?” she laughed. Her brother never cleaned a day in his life if he didn’t have to. Mickey snapped out of his daze and looked down at the empty beer cans in his hand. 

“The fuck…” he whispered. Mandy looked at him expectantly and he shoved her as he walked past. 

“Rude, asshole,” she shouted at his back. He walked to his bedroom door and turned around to flip her off before entering. Now in his room, Mickey sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, visibly stressed. 

_This shit is already getting to me. Fuckin’ Gallagher_ , he thought to himself. He checked the time on his phone. 8:56. Knowing Ian, he was probably already outside the door. Sure enough, not even five seconds later there was a soft knock, a sound that none of the Milkoviches were used to hearing. Mickey took a deep breath and walked towards the door. When he opened it he saw Ian anxiously picking at what Mickey considered a fancy fucking sweater. He looked Ian up and down with raised eyebrows.

“You’re early, bitch,” he said nonchalantly. He jerked his head towards the inside of his house and waved Ian in. “C’mon. We got shit to do.” They walked past a confused Mandy into Mickey’s room. She furrowed her brow at Ian and mouthed a “what the fuck” which was responded to with a weak smile and shrug. 

“Close the door,” Mickey said as he sat on his bed. Ian shut it quietly and stood awkwardly beside the bed.

“Jesus Christ, you can sit on the fucking bed y’know,” Mickey said, exasperated. Ian sat at a safe distance from Mickey. Mickey sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“If we’re gonna fuckin’ do this we have to do it right,” he said before scooting closer to Ian. Ian’s breath hitched and Mickey laughed.

“Christ, Gallagher. Does this get you hot? Me sitting beside you?” 

“I guess so,” Ian said abashedly. 

“We’re gonna have to build you a fuckin’ tolerance, then,” Mickey said, his tone of voice changing slightly to something more sensual. Ian stopped breathing momentarily.

“I feel like I’m gonna fucking explode,” Ian said desperately. Mickey looked down at Ian’s hands that were attempting to hide his hard-on. Mickey smirked.

“At least take me to fuckin’ dinner first, man,” he said with a grin. Ian laughed and then looked at him intently. 

“Is that...what you want?” he asked carefully. Mickey’s grin left his face and his normal expression returned. 

“Fuck no,” he said after a moment of silence that lasted too long, looking around his room uncomfortably. Ian deflated. 

“Then what do you want?” Ian tried again. Mickey’s lips twitched as he struggled to think of something that didn’t make him sound like some whiny bitch. 

“It doesn’t fuckin’ matter. As long as we act like fags and really piss my dad off, we could go fuckin’ ice skating for all I care,” Mickey said, immediately regretting his words. Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Ice skating, huh?” he said smugly. Mickey shoved him.

“Asshole. You know what I mean.” 

Ian nodded and turned his head to look at Mickey. He noticed that his hair was slightly damp and he didn’t quite look so feral. 

“Holy shit,” Ian gasped. 

“What?” Mickey asked confused. Ian smiled and said nothing as he continued to stare at Mickey in awe. 

“Fucking what? I got something on my face?” Mickey said impatiently. 

“You _actually_ showered this morning,” Ian said with a shit-eating grin. Mickey glared at him and shoved him again, but Ian was ready for it this time. He grabbed his wrist and held it there as they stared at each other in silence. They were both staring at each other’s lips, waiting for one of them to make a move. Ian began to lean in slowly and Mickey closed his eyes. They were hardly an inch apart when Mandy came bursting through the door. They immediately jumped up and away from each other.

“Fucking knock!” Mickey screamed at his sister who was now standing with her mouth agape. Ian clasped his hands in front of him and stared at the ceiling. 

“The fuck do you want?” Mickey asked angrily. Mandy said nothing still and looked between Ian and her brother, a smirk slowly forming on her face. 

“It’s not...what it looks like,” Ian said, painfully aware of the overused phrase. Mandy closed her mouth and nodded sarcastically.

“It’s nothing. I’ll leave you two alone so you can get back to whatever it was you were doing,” she said, backing slowly out of her brother’s room and closing the door. Mickey sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

“Fuck,” he said, his voice muffled. Ian sat beside him and struggled to think of something to say that would comfort him. 

“You know she’s not gonna say anything,” he finally said. Mickey sighed. 

“I mean, I don’t think she told anyone I was gay after I told her,” Ian said. Mickey raised his head and looked at Ian with an unreadable expression. 

“I’m not fucking gay,” he said without his usual confident tone. Ian sighed and put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. He knew he was probably going to get punched, but he felt like he had to do it. Mickey’s body immediately tensed and he could tell his arm instinctually twitched, ready to swing. But it didn’t. Ian didn’t know what to do, so he just sat there with his arm around him. After a few seconds of silence, he heard Mickey sniffle and shove his arm off of him, wiping his eyes quickly with his hand. Mickey stood up and began walking around his room. 

“That was pretty fuckin’ good. We probably really looked like fags there,” Mickey said, his back now facing Ian. Ian gave him a half smile that he couldn’t see and said nothing. He stood up and walked tentatively towards Mickey, almost positive that what he was about to do would guarantee a punch to the gut at the very least. He took a deep breath.

“Hey, Mick,” he said quietly. Mickey’s head turned slightly to the side and he remained silent. Ian grabbed his shoulders gently and turned him around slowly. Mickey’s head was lowered but Ian could see the tears falling. He pulled Mickey carefully towards him into a hug and rested his chin on his head. It took a few seconds, but Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian. Ian smiled and they stood there in silence for what felt like forever. Neither of them seemed to mind. 

“Jesus, man. Your heart is fucking pounding,” Mickey said, his ear resting on Ian’s chest. 

“Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” 

They stayed holding each other much longer than either of them thought they could.


	5. People Talk

“No. No fuckin’ way.”

“Come on, Mick. You know it would set him off,” Ian pleaded while Mickey dismissed his (in his opinion) wonderful plan. Mickey’s eyes were daggers.

“I’m not fucking telling the entire goddamn southside that I’m a fucking fag,” Mickey said.

“It’s not the entire southside! Just a few people at The Alibi,” Ian tried to reason.

“People fuckin’ talk, genius,” Mickey shouted. 

“Then fucking _let_ them,” Ian said, his voice almost a whisper. Mickey ran his thumb across his lips a few times and shook his head. Ian sighed, nearly defeated but determined to help Mickey (and himself, honestly).

“How else can we be sure he’ll actually get arrested? We need witnesses. Lots of ‘em,” Ian pointed out. “Besides,” he began, his voice lowered significantly, “aren’t you tired of pretending to be someone you’re not?”

Mickey sighed dramatically and walked out of his room. He returned a few moments later with four beers in his arm and offered Ian one. They both opened a can each and took a few swigs. Mickey burped.

“Fucking Christ,” he sighed. He knew Ian was right about all of it. His father, the witnesses, and the pretending. That didn’t mean he had to like it. “Alright. Jesus,” he muttered. Ian’s smile did not go unnoticed, and Mickey made sure to make him pay for it. 

“Fuck are you smiling at, Gallagher?” Mickey taunted. He set down his beer and jumped on Ian, tackling him to the ground. Since he didn’t really give Ian much of a heads up his beer was flung across the room. 

“Now you’re really gonna get it, shithead.” Mickey sat on top of Ian and pinned his arms above his head so that he couldn’t escape. Ian squirmed and (barely) tried to escape from under him. He gave up with a huff and stared at Mickey with a suggestive smile.

“Shit, Gallagher. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you don’t wanna get out from under there,” Mickey continued to tease Ian. 

“What makes you say that?” Ian smirked. 

Mickey wasted no time in smashing his lips against Ian’s, finally sealing the breach that had kept them apart for far too long. They kissed like they had been starving their entire lives and finally found something to devour. Ian was so shocked that he had forgotten to close his eyes. When Mickey pulled himself back up he was met with the biggest green eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Yeah...I don’t wanna get out from under here.”


	6. More Tongue

Ian and Mickey were silent as they walked to The Alibi. Mickey kept a comfortable distance between them because he would have trouble _not_ outing himself then and there on the streets. When they finally got there they gave each other a look only doomed men going off to battle could share. Ian opened his mouth to offer words of comfort, but Mickey charged into the room before he had time to change his mind. 

He saw his father instantly in the middle of the room with two women practically draped over him like wet towels. He rolled his eyes and avoided him for now. Ian walked over to Kevin and told him about their plan. 

“Woah...I can’t have anyone getting killed here. It’s not great for business,” 

“That’s why we need your help. Can you call the cops before things get ugly so Terry gets put away before he kills Mickey?” Ian whispered. Kevin looked at him doubtfully. 

“Man...you Gallaghers and your fucked up lives,” he said sighing. “Fine.” Ian smiled and mouthed a ‘thank you’ as he walked towards Mickey.

“Alright, Kev’s gonna call the cops soon so we should probab-”

“Yo, pops!” Mickey shouted, grabbing Ian’s face with one hand and flipping his father off with the other. They kissed each other with such fervency that Terry’s rage was delayed momentarily.

“More tongue, asshole,” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s mouth, smiling. Ian happily obliged. They both stole a glance to the side to see how Terry was reacting after they heard him screaming. When Mickey saw that he was charging towards them, he immediately shoved Ian as far as possible and stood his ground. Given that his father was simply in a blind rage, he was very easy to punch the shit out of on the first try. Mickey aimed for his red and veiny head and had at him. He got one good shot before Terry recovered quickly and returned the favor. 

“No, I don’t know why they’re fighting. Does it fucking matter? They’re gonna kill each other if you don’t send someone down here now,” an exasperated Kevin yelled into the phone. Ian saw Mickey’s bloodied face and ran towards Terry screaming. He drew his arm back and swung, connecting his fist to Terry’s jaw. Although it was a fairly powerful punch, it wasn’t enough to knock him down. 

“YOU COCKSUCKING FUCKS! I’LL KILL YOU BOTH!” Terry screamed as blood gushed from his mouth. He turned to face Ian and ran towards him with clenched fists, attacking him with both. The second Mickey saw him he charged towards him and jumped on his back, punching every inch of his face possible while choking him. Terry slammed Mickey onto the ground almost instantly and hit him so hard that he split his cheek. Mickey was motionless for a few moments--the longest moments of Ian’s life. 

Just as Ian was about to unleash hell on Terry, he heard the police sirens. He ran straight to Mickey and held his head in his lap while Terry cursed them both and frantically searched for a place to escape. His efforts proved futile when the cops were on him in two seconds flat, dragging his flailing body outside. Ian stuck his middle finger up at his back as he was being taken away.

“Fuuuck,” Mickey groaned. Ian’s head snapped back down to look at him. “Head hurts like a _mother_ fucker,” he said, bringing a hand up to feel his damaged cheek. He stopped when he saw Ian’s almost equally battered face. He reached up and held a hand to his bloodied cheek, then pulled him down to kiss him. They stayed like that until Kevin cleared his throat.

“Listen, guys, that’s sweet and all but I’d really like to clean up the blood under you.”

They reluctantly stopped then helped each other up, both of them relying on the other to hold him up. They walked outside, Ian lazily saluting Kevin on the way out. Terry was being shoved into the back seat when they got outside. 

“Have fun in prison you piece of shit,” Mickey shouted. “I’m gonna suck Ian’s dick all night long and I’m gonna fucking LOVE it.” Terry’s screaming was muffled through the window. 

They walked in comfortable silence until Ian spoke.

“All night, huh?” he asked with a smirk. Mickey shoved him lightly.

“You’re a fuckin’ dick,” he said smiling.


End file.
